


Veritaserum is not alcohol, it's better

by Nicolatte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, James is a Dork, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance, Truth or Dare, Veritaserum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 21:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolatte/pseuds/Nicolatte
Summary: James wants to play Truth or Dare, Sirius wants to punch him and Snape just needs to escape from there.Or: That day when James Potter thought the only way he could tell Snape he liked him was by playing truth or dare.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to accept the fact I'm a really impatient person that cannot wait until the whole story is done.  
> Also, English's not my first language. I speak Spanish so I'm really sorry for any mistake.

 “So, are you coming?”

James Potter was glancing at Severus Snape with a strange look and the slytherin couldn’t help but to reply with the same kind of glare. It was two in the morning and he was not expecting Potter in the slytherin common room.

“How did you enter?” Severus asked again. It was -at least- the third time. He had to close the book he was currently reading in order to pay attention to the gryffindor, and the annoyance adorning his pale (and sleepy, thought James) face was more than obvious.

“I’ve already told you!” James exclaimed impatient and made a striking gesture, “So?”

“I’m not” Severus replied simply. He was not going to spend Christmas Eve with Potter and his stupid friends, not after six and a half years of throwing curses at each other, “now, please, if you excuse me…” Added in a monote voice looking extremely stoic, and he was about to open his book again, when he heard James’ dreary sigh.

The boy was trying to think something that would make Severus change his mind, but he had already tried everything, from “It’s not a trap!” to “I really want to make up for all these years, come”, but each explanation was making Snape more and more reluctant. However, when he was about to leave, an idea shined in his mind, making him smirk. Severus grabbed his wand promply, unsure of Potter’s actions, until he heard him.

“Lily’s there too, she wants to see you”

Severus’s wand fall onto the floor without him noticing. The room’s coldness didn’t seem to matter anymore.

“I’m serious” James repeated, making the effort for not sounding too bitter but failing miserably for looking between itchy and hopeful.

“Really?” Severus asked feeling really anxious, “if you’re lying to me I swear to Merlin, Potter, I’m really going to become a death eater and kill you and all of your fucking friends”

“So you are…!”

“No, I’m not! But I will if you keep pushing me!”

They were quiet for a moment, Severus knew that thanks to Potter’s arrogance and perseverance he had talked too much.

“I’m going. But if this is a lie...” Severus kept the wary expression as he talked.

“It won’t be, I promise” The fire from the fireplace was lighting James’ face and Severus couldn’t help but stare at his smugly smile.

 

Severus followed James through the castle until they finally reached Fat Lady’s portrait and then, after mentioning the password, he finally encountered gryffindor common room.

He had never been there before, everything seemed so full of colour, so warm. The dim light from the fireplace was over them and it took him a second to finally register the marauder’s presence. Black’ eyes were examining him completely and he noticed how Remus was trying very hard to smile and keep a good atmosphere despite Sirius’ look. He was starting to regret his decision when Lily appeared from the girl’s room and they both stared at each others for a long moment. Nobody spoke a word, not even Sirius, who wanted so badly so say something since Severus arrived.

Lily dared to speak first.

“I’m glad to see you”

She smiled a little, it was almost no visible, but Severus knew it was there.

“Me too” He relaxed a little.

“WELL!” Jame’s voice sounded too harsh for himself, “we’re all here to play truth or dare so--”

“Wait, you told me it was just a meeting” Severus interrumpted.

“Oh, did I?”

“You fucking--”

“Guys, guys!” Lily shouted quickly to stop any fight, “Listen, Sn—Severus, I know this is a really stupid game” She said looking over Sirius and James with a frown, “but I lost a dare, so…”

Severus wanted to dissapeared as soon as possible, the whole situation was making his stomach hurt, but seeing Lily there-- after so many months of isolation, how could he?

“No… I’m… staying” He said quietly, reconsidering every word.

“Great!”

Sirius wanted to punch his friend right away.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this will need more chapters or maybe series but my English is not that good so I don't think I'll be doing it

Severus hesitated for a moment, not knowing what to do next or where to sit; gladly, Lily called him, telling him to sit next to her and James didn’t miss the chance to place himself next to Snape and Remus. Sirius was sitting beside Remus and Peter, which gave him the opportunity to be in front of Snape and watch him carefully.

“Well” James was smiling openly, feeling like nothing could go wrong. He had thought about his plan for a whole week, therefore it shouldn’t have any missing gap without cover, any mistake, “first, let’s celebrate this event, shall we?” He mumbled some spell and six cups with vodka appeared in the middle of the circle. Lily frowned and was about to speak when James cut her off, “it’s only alcohol, take it easy” He, of course, didn’t mention how he had practiced that spell for the past week either.

Severus and Lily hesitated, even Peter wasn’t sure about drinking it. You couldn’t be sure with James, who, noticing their glances, released a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes dramatically, repeating his words “It’s just vodka!”

But, of course, he had put veritaserum on Snape’s drink and didn’t mention it either.

“So, it’s truth or dare, nothing else, simple, eh?”

Severus was the last person in the group that let himself drink the liquid that burned while running through his throat, and didn’t see how James was glancing at him.

Sirius transformed one of the glasses into a bottle and the person who had to choose between truth or dare was the one that bottle’s tip was pointing at. James was first and he chose truth to begin, guaranteeing his friends that he was going to pick dare the next time.

“Well, I hope you do” Said Sirius, “let me see… it was you who put that prank on McGonagall yesterday?”

“Yes” James replied sincerely and frowned for the quick response. He didn’t mean to confess like that. However, nobody suspect from him, and Sirius even laughed.

“Good one then, mate. I needed to make sure, that’s all”

James faked a smile and make the bottle spin again. This turn was for Remus.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Asked Remus suspicious and while trying to hold the need of stepping back. This time it was James’ turn to ask.

“Have you ever cheated on a test?”

Peter, who had been quiet during all those moments, open his eyes a little, it was visible how much the Marauders care for so unimportant things, thought Severus, who was trying to not roll his eyes.

“Well” A pink shadow came across Remus’ face the moment he heard the question. For some reason he was feeling embarrassed, probably because his famous figure was about to crumble, “once, in first year, I was doing badly in History of magic and I didn’t want to ruin my grades for that stupid subject”

“I knew it!” Sirius exclaimed, but shut his mouth immediately after seeing Remus’ face. The boy was not only upset, but also ashamed.

“I have never cheated since then! I even told the professor about what I did…” He explained.

“You did?” Asked Severus without thinking and felt everyone else’s eyes in him immediately.

“Yes and the professor let me repeat the test, and I passed, of course. It was harder because he was upset with me. Now, shall we continue?”

They kept playing for a long time, Severus had chosen truth in the two turns, and it had been Lily and Remus who chose the question, therefore nothing particular was questioned. On the other hand, James had been chosen at least four times and his answers were surprisingly sincere, to make him wonder if he had drunk  veritaserum  for mistake.

The game was becoming boring because everyone was chosing truth instead of dare, and it was Sirius who changed that.

“Dare” He said, crossing his arms into his chest, a triumphant smile.

“Well,” Remus made a thoughtful gesture and half-open his eyes. Sirius didn’t like Remus’ smirk at all, “you have to kiss James. On the lips”

“What!?” But the person who screamed was James itself, especially because he was not expecting Sirius to get closer to him, with that smile on his face and grabbing him by the back of his head “what the fuck are you doing?”

“Just playing the game” Said and kissed him. His hot breath crashing against his lips at the same time he could feel Sirius’ witty smile getting more and more close to him. James didn’t care about the kiss itself, but how the game turned to a different direction.

When they finally broke the kiss, after a few seconds, Sirius and James had a hint of redness over their cheeks. Remus was looking weird, his lips were tighten in something that was trying to be a smile but was failing awfully. Severus and Lily, one more surprised than the other, noticed Peter, whose face looked how comfortable he was facing the marauder’s unexpected actions.

“I’m always seeing new things when I’m with you” Peter expressed, which showed how comfortable he was around them.

“Well, let’s spin this again” James spoke when he finally recomposed, coughing a little.

He run his hand through his hair instinctively, messing it up even more and made the bottle spin again; luckily, it pointed to Severus. This time was James’ turn tu ask him something.

“Truth, of course” Expressed Snape and snorted. He was able to make himself comfortable since he had come, he wasn’t that tense, his shoulders dropped carelessly and his hair had never looked so soft and shine; James would have wanted to ask him how he made his hair not to look greasy, but remembered when Lily told him the only reason Severus had greasy hair was because of the potions he used to brew everyday. He wished he could touch--

“Oh, come on, Sev. It’s not going to be fun if you don’t stop choosing truth!” Or at least fun enough.

“I’m not going to choose dare. I’m sure the only reason I’m here, Potter, is to make fun of me somehow in a… different way, I suppose. I won’t give you that kind of satisfaction”

“But I told you I’m not! Whatever, truth is. You like Lily?”

Snape’s face changed drastically. The yellowness from his face turned to a furious red. He was staring at James, between surprised and furious but he took his time to reply. His eyes never leaving James’ look. He didn’t feel brave enough to look around.

“No” He finally replied, surprised with himself for the sincerity. He wished he could have lied but somehow he couldn’t.

James relaxed.

“Well, your turn”

Although Severus wished to curse Potter with dark magic, he kept quiet and made the bottle spin again. It pointed to James.

“Karma is a bitch” Was the only thing that escaped from James’ lips and then smiled, “truth”

“I thought the game was boring if you only choose truth” He said raising an eyebrow

“Well, actually yes, but it’s you who’s asking”

Snape frowned, ignoring Black’s laugh.

“Do you like Ev-Lily?”

James didn’t expect that question and reconsider the idea of choosing dare. Cold sweat was starting to run through his temple and couldn’t help but bit his lower lip. He wanted so badly to say yes but for some unknown reason he couldn’t bring himself to do it, and didn’t understand why. What was making him like this?

“No” He finally responded and Lily opened her eyes.

“After all this years!”

“Well, Evans, I have to admit is fun to bother you” Explained with honesty and shrugged. Sirius was as surprised as the rest.

“But” Black muttered, “you said you like her…”

“I thought… I thought I like her” He explained with a frown, why was he explaining himself? “But I realized that I don’t… I’m sorry. Can’t we talk about something else?” Asked anxious. It was not the time nor place to start talking about that kind of things. He glanced at Snape, who was studying him carefully. He was scowling at James and his lips were parted for just a millimetres. They looked at each others until Peter interrupted.

“Shall we keep?”

To forget about the kiss and the questions (Lily was now looking particularly funny), Peter, Sirius, James and Remus chose dare, they were pretty stupid but harmless, at least for them. Sirius had dared Remus to drink two glasses of beer without stopping, making him feel tipsy and James make Sirius to drink three shots of tequila (Snape wondered where they had all the alcohol). Even Lily brought herself to pick dared and therefore kissing Peter on the cheek.

“Mnh” Remus was giggling stupidly, his second dared had been drinking vodka with Sirius and now he was absolutely drunk. “You have to kiss…” James was looking at him expectant, he didn’t want to kiss anyone actually “the person you think it’s the prettiest”

James startled and try to think in someone he should kiss, not wanted, but should. He could kiss Lily, only to not kiss any of his friends, but that would mean getting punched by her. Maybe he could kiss Sirius, with who had shared a kiss before and didn’t seem disgust.

James was starting to feel everyone’s look at him, even Severus who was giving him glances.

“Okay”

James tried to approach Sirius, but ended up grabbing Severus by the cheeks and… kissed him.

He was incapable of making another action, their lips were pressed together, but nothing else. He thought hearing Remus choked scream, sounding like victory. His fingers were brushing Severus’ skin, he could feel Severus hair and James asked to himself, nervous, anxious, his stomach hurting, why Severus was not pushing him.

When he finally opened his eyes, he noticed Snape’s eyes were closed and didn’t open until a few seconds after.

“Oh” Muttered Peter, embarrassed.

“I like you” Blurted out James.

“What?”

“I like you, I’ve had a crush since the moment I saw you and, I know I’m a idiot for bothering you all this years, but I didn’t know how to talk, how to get closer to you. You hated me for talking to Lily and you were (are) a slytherin! I thought I didn’t have any other choice!”

  


“I…” Snape had never felt so shocked in his life. His cheeks were burning and his mouth was incapable of letting out a single words. He needed to think clearly but the thoughts were stuck in some part of his mind. He stood up before he would fainted and opened the door, leaving James and the others in the common room.

“You’re such an idiot, prongs” Remus muttered, he was still drunk with his look locked on the door.

“Me? Why?”

“Do you really think he’s not going to think this is another of your pranks? After everything you’ve done?”

“But I explained myself…”

“Well, it doesn’t work like that” He grabbed his things, trying not to be really clumsy and finally stood, “I’m going to sleep” He muttered a general goodbye and before disappearing he turned around and said to James: “It was me who put  veritaserum  in your drink, sorry”

  


**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for any mistake and thanks for reading. I'd be very glad if you can help me!


End file.
